The present invention relates to a wheel simulating machine and in particular to a stationary device which simulates the movement of a wheel along a straight line during a selected interval of time and at approximately constant velocity.
In the design of many types of equipment for rolling stock, it is necessary to investigate the rolling stock along its path of travel and the interaction between the moving wheels and the equipment or components thereof. This poses extreme difficulties particularly where the rolling stock is of relatively large size such as a railroad car and the desired speed of travel encompasses a wide range.
In many instances all that need be observed to obtain needed data is a segment of a wheel and its interactions as it moves along a relatively small path segment. This occurs quite often in the design of railroad equipment such as hot box detectors, wheel sensors, wheel trips, and the like.
Heretofore the testing of such equipment had to be under actual field conditions wherein a train was required to pass over a particular track segment repeatedly at various speeds or testing had to be simulated with non-moving components.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wheel simulating machine which simulates the path of a wheel rolling along a straight line during a selected interval of time at approximately constant velocity.
A further object is to provide such a wheel simulator which can accurately simulate under laboratory conditions the movement of a railroad car wheel at speeds ranging from 0 to upwards of 200 miles per hour.